moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Halloween
Halloween, also spelled Hallowe'en, is an annual festivity celebrated in the world of Moshi in which Ghosts, Spooky Moshlings and even C.L.O.N.C. are put in the limelight by their own agency. Uniquely to other celebrations in the world of Moshi, Halloween is straight forward equal to our celebration and does not even go by a punny name. It is handled similarly to Twistmas. Celebration In Moshi Monsters and Egg Hunt, the game overworld is changed into nighttime and the surroundings are ridden with cobwebs, pumpkins and ghosts. Shops sells Halloween themed food, items and clothing. It is hard to distinguish from the general Moshi aesthetic as the franchise is about monsters. By "tradition", C.L.O.N.C. forcefully takes over the Daily Growl as well as the Moshi Monsters Magazine and are the ones, specifically Dr. Strangeglove, to blog, post and edit instead of Roary Scrawl. Their blogging involves regular activities with a spooky touch and the magazine gives attention to Ghosts and Spooky Moshlings; the classic Spookies, the later added Screamies and some loose members such as Hoolio (who, as a Calaca has nothing to do with Halloween but what comes afterwards; Day of the Dead) and Flitter. C.L.O.N.C. itself has members getting together to carve "Glumpkins", better known as Glump-o-Lanterns, for unexplained reasons. These Pumpkins are sold over at Rare & Scare, a special shop hosted by Zoinks that only opens during Halloween. Despite Zoinks having no confirmed further relationship with CLONC, he also sells Sweet Tooth's Clown Car, not necessarily proving involvement but moreso establishing that spooky things and CLONC go hand in hand. Halloween-specific Tracks ?Goosebump manor Timeline On October 2009, Cap'n Buck came back from Halloween Island with spooky booty. On October 2011, Season 1: Mission 8: Spooktacular Spectacular was released. The mission takes place in Goosebump Manor, then known as "The Haunted Mansion", which is a Victorian-aged "abandoned" haunted mansion in which Simon Growl hosted his Halloween party "Spooktacular Spectacular"; the SPOOKIEST Halloween party in Monstro City. Shown attendees were Cap'n Buck, Tamara Tesla and Buster Bumblechops. In the magazine story, Lady GooGoo and supposedly Zack Binspin were also present. One of the inhabitans of the mansion is Zoinks; the first ever introduced Ghost in Moshi lore. Other inhabitants are the Creepy Crawlies; Fire Bug and Scratch the Spider. Big Bad Bill also happens to be in the dungeon with an apple bobbing game supposedly as part of Simon Growl's party but is also present in this spot in the events of Somewhere Clover the Rainbow and Daily Prize Quests. On October 2012, the Rare & Scare opened. This specific Halloween shop, hosted by Zoinks in Goosebump Manor, would later get overlapped by "Moshis vs Ghosts", making the shop inaccessible for users but still present in the files. On October 2013, Moshis vs Ghosts was released and Moshi Monsters Magazine: Issue 35 came out. Clicking on Goosebump Manor on the main map would bring you to a smaller map with four separate houses displayed. Each house would hold a Screamies Moshling to unlock and collect. The plot is about the ghost of the munched up hand of Dr. Strangeglove, who seeks some sort of revenge and opened the gateway to the ghost realm in Goosebump Manor. Troublesome ghosts are freed and Tamara Tesla developed a gun to capture the ghosts and send them back to the realm, alike how "Ghostbusters" does it. October 2014, 100% Moshlings (1) Main Street Halloween.png Main Street Halloween1.png Main Street Halloween2.png Main Street Halloween3.png Sludge Street Halloween1.png Sludge Street Halloween2.png Sludge Street Halloween3.png Ooh La Lane Halloween1.png Ooh La Lane Halloween2.png Ooh La Lane Halloween3.png The Port Halloween1.png The Port Halloween2.png The Port Halloween3.png Gift Island Halloween1.png Gift Island Halloween2.png Halloween Items Halloween Island Madame Macabre's Wallpaper.png|Madame Macabre's Wallpaper Madame Macabre's Door.png|Madame Macabre's Door Madame Macabre's Floor.png|Madame Macabre's Floor Madame Macabre's Window.png|Madame Macabre's Window Junk O' Lantern.png|Junk O' Lantern Joke O' Lantern.png|Joke O' Lantern Jack O' Lantern.png|Jack O' Lantern Rare & Scare Glump-o-Lantern Podge.png|Glump-O-Lantern Podge Glump-o-Lantern Bloopy.png|Glump-O-Lantern Bloopy Glump-o-Lantern Fabio.png|Glump-O-Lantern Fabio Glump-o-Lantern Fishlips.png|Glump-O-Lantern Fishlips Glump-o-Lantern Bruiser.png|Glump-O-Lantern Bruiser Glump-o-Lantern Mustachio.png|Glump-O-Lantern Mustachio Glump-o-Lantern Pirate Pong.png|Glump-O-Lantern Pirate Pong Glump-o-Lantern Black Jack.png|Glump-O-Lantern Black Jack Glump-o-Lantern Freakface.png|Glump-O-Lantern Freakface Glump-o-Lantern Ned.png|Glump-O-Lantern Ned Glump-o-Lantern Rocko.png|Glump-O-Lantern Rocko Glump-o-Lantern Squiff.png|Glump-O-Lantern Squiff Flaming Sword of Awesomeness.png|Flaming Sword of Awesomeness Haunted Hornament.png|Haunted Hornament Sweet Tooth's Clown Car.png|Sweet Tooth's Clown Car Black Pearl of Potion Ocean.png|Black Pearl of Potion Ocean Shimmery Snaggletooth Sapphire.png|Shimmery Snaggletooth Sapphire Sneezy Flute of Pepper Geyser.png|Sneezy Flute of Pepper Geyser 18 Carat Shiny Parrot.png|18 Carat Shiny Parrot Haunted Diamond Tiara.png|Haunted Diamond Tiara Jack O' Lantern.png|Jack O' Lantern Joke O' Lantern.png|Joke O' Lantern Junk O' Lantern.png|Junk O' Lantern Cobweb.png|Cobweb (never released, but was included in Moshi Monsters Magazine: Issue 23) Food Halloween Brain Bonbons.png|Halloween Brain Bonbons Halloween Mystery Cauldron.png|Halloween Mystery Cauldron Halloween Scaramel Corn.png|Halloween Scaramel Corn Halloween Candy Apple.png|Halloween Candy Apple Pumpkin Pie.png|Pumpkin Pie Pumpkin Chowder.png|Pumpkin Chowder Trick or Treat Bag.png|Trick or Treat Bag Egg Hunt No Photo.png|Woolly Blue Monsterbot 1600 No Photo.png|Frankenfred 1500 Glump-o-Lantern Squiff.png|Squiff Lantern 1450 Halloween Mystery Cauldron.png|"Ghoulaphone" 1400 (Item name should be Mystery Cauldron) Glump-o-Lantern Rocko.png|Rocko Lantern 1350 No Photo.png|"Mystery Cauldron" 1300 (Item name should be Ghoulaphone) Glump-o-Lantern Podge.png|Podge Lantern 1250 Brain in a Bowl.png|Brain in a Bowl 1200 Glump-o-Lantern Pirate Pong.png|Pirate Pong Lantern 1150 Haunted Mirror.png|Haunted Mirror 1100 Glump-o-Lantern Ned.png|Ned Lantern 1050 Scream Painting.png|Scream Painting 1000 Glump-o-Lantern Mustachio.png|Mustachio Lantern 950 No Photo.png|Thumpkin Surprise 900 Glump-o-Lantern Freakface.png|Freakface Lantern 850 No Photo.png|Wizard Staff 800 Glump-o-Lantern Fishlips.png|Fishlips Lantern 750 Haunted Hornament.png|Halloween Monument 700 Glump-o-Lantern Fabio.png|Fabio Lantern 650 No Photo.png|Bobbing Barrel 600 (not the same as the Apple Bobbing Kit) Glump-o-Lantern Bruiser.png|Bruiser Lantern 550 Cuddly Werewolf.png|Cuddly Werewolf 500 Glump-o-Lantern Bloopy.png|Bloopy Lantern 450 Cuddly Vampire.png|Cuddly Vampire 400 Glump-o-Lantern Black Jack.png|Blackjack Lantern 350 Duster of Destiny.png|Duster of Destiny 300 Wall Bats.png|Wallbats 200 No Photo.png|Witch Broom 100 Wooden Floor.png|Creaky Floor 300 No Photo.png|Creepy Curtain 700 Vortex Door.png|Vortex Door 1250 Bats Wallpaper.png|Bat Wallpaper 2000 Merchandise Aside magazines, specific Halloween themed figures would hit the shelves as well. *Series 1 Halloween Figures *Series 2 Halloween Figures The figures have glow-in-the-dark coating in Voodoo Blue, Ghost White and Scream Green. Regular painted ones were the "Orange Pumpkin Heads" who were unique to any figurine repaint as it went outside the molds placing of features to create an entirely new and unnerving look. Mini Ben figure pumpkin orange.png|Mini Ben, Series 1 Honey figure pumpkin orange.png|Honey, Series 2 spider lolly Pumpkin Chowder Pumpkin Pie Pumpkin Vase Pumpkinhead Mask Category:Celebrations Category:Events